Total Drama Action: Wiki Style
Welcome to the second epic season of Total Drama Wiki Style: TDA:WS! This season, we have some returnees from the island, and some complete newbies as well! And this time, they are competeting for 1,000,000 DOLLARS! Who will win? Who will lose? And what drama will go down on this season of TD, in an abandoned film lot in Toronto? Find out below, and have even more fun than the first time in this epic camp! This camp is again hosted by the amazing Zoom Zoom Note: There is one debut spot up for grabs. Audition on Zoomer's blog. Rules Let's not have too many of these. XD *NO GODPLAYING. Godplay, and you are out of the challenge. *Be active. This should even be above godplaying. BE ACTIVE! *No complaining about eliminations. *You can quit. But please don't. :P *No voting for yourself, and no changing votes unless I say so. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups There will be 12 returnees, and 4 newbies. I may change that if necessary. If you don't get in, there is always the debut spot. And you have to have at least 100 edits to sign-up. Returnees 1. Zoomer 2. Alfan 3. JakeR 4. Nduke 5. Mr. E 6. Flame 7. Natedog14 8. LF 9. Addict 10. Zanna 11. Zinc 12. SG Newbies 1. Kate 2. Wes Holden 3. Rex 4. Rocks Contestant History ONLY NDUKE CAN EDIT 1Zanna was removed during the Day 1 Elimination. Elimination Table ONLY REDDY CAN EDIT Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Welcome back to an all new season of drama, Total Drama Action: Wiki Style! Welcome to Toronto, my contestants! Chat with each other while we wait for everyone to arrive! Zoomer: Well, it's great to be back. And this time, while I don't plan on winning, I'm gonna do my best. :D Mr. E: Hello, I'm back. :D Flame: Hey guys, I'm back! Rex: HI GUYS :D I saw you last season :P Nduke: Creep. *files nails* (Kokori, you go by your username -_- ) Nate: Hiya Rex: it was on every chanel... (Rex is my nickname :|) Zinc: HIIIII LF: Look out, season 1 winner is here 8) Flame: I hope I do better this season than last. Zoomer: I'm so excited! (CONF) This season seems a lot less dark than the last. YAY! :D Zinc: So is Season 2's. Moi. TDAddict: So, this is what a season two feels like. Zanna: (CONF: This season should be easy........Jake, Mr. E, Kate, Flame, Nate, and all them are going down!) Holden: A Season of Vetrans plus 4 others including myself...... Cool Rocks: *Glances at all the other contestants* I'm guessing this will take some work. Flame: I feel save with some peeps, others, not so much. Zoomer: Oh, welcome Rocks, Holden, Rex, and Kate! Get ready for drama, let me tell you that much... Holden: I never thought I would make it here. But I did Nate: oh, hi Zoomer Jake: *jumps out of the bus* Hi everyone! :D Nduke HOLD :D Challenge (1) Chris: Ready for your first movie challenge? Today, the genre is MONSTER MOVIE! :D So, as you can see, in front of you there are three doors. One door contains the gaint monster played by chef. Choose the monster door, and you are out of the challenge. Choose right, you move to the next round. Chris: So, do you choose the green door, the blue, or the yellow? Zoomer: O.o Well, I guess I choose the yellow one. Jake: I'll choose the blue I guess :| SG: I choose the blue one. Nduke: I choose the blue one. Rocks: I choose yellow. Flame: Blue. TDAddict: Green. Nate: Yellow Kate: I'll go with blue. Addict opens his door, and a huge scaly arm comes out and grabs him Addict, and anyone who didn't choose a door are out. :P Chris: Second round, red or purple? Zoomer: R-Red. Jake: Purple :D Nate: Red Rocks: Purple. Flame: Purple. Nduke: Purple. Kate: Purple. :) Zoomer and Nate walk through the red door, and a monster tail swipes them away Zoomer, Nate, and SG are out. Chris: Orange, or... Dark Orange? O.o Nduke: Dark Orange.. Rocks: Dark Orange. Jake: Orange Flame: Dark Orange. Kate: Dark Orange. Jake walks through the orange door and... nothing happens. Everyone else gets eaten by the monster, though. XD Chris: Jake wins the first challenge! :D No Teams Vote (1) Chris: Vote for one person, yet it is double elim. Muhahaha. No more fishy friends. ;( Zoomer: I guess I vote for Rex. Sorry man, but your kind of a threat. :P Nduke: I vote for Zanna, no offense bro. Holden: Zanna Rocks: (CONF) Meh, I vote Rex. Jake: (CONF) Sorry Rex. Well not that sorry :P Kate: I vote Zanna, I guess... TDAddict: Rex, no offense, though. Rex: holden... i guess... (i play one game and miss a whole challange DX) Flame: Ugh, don't wanna vote. Rex, sorry. Nate: Zanna Zanna: Holden....I knew I was going home.....these STUPID people can't let me get past the first episode Jake: WTF? :| Zanna: shut up! SG: I vote for Zanna, who doesn't seem to be mature enough to handle an elimination from a GAME. TDAddict: Zanna, that comment was a little uncalled for. :| Zanna: SG Shut up! I'm acting like this because I was 3rd voted off last season and 2nd this season it looks like, because y'all aren't mature enough TO VOTE YOU FIRENDS OFF! Sorry for that comment, but this just makes me so mad and sad that I'm always voted out FIRST Rex: and how am i even a threat?!? Zanna: There not there trying to say I hate you in the nicest way Kate: Zanna, you're elimination is fair. Please just calm down. Everyone gets eliminated at some point. There's always next season, other camps, etc. Just calm down, please. Before this gets out of hand. :) Thank you. Nduke: Yeah Zanna, you could've formed an alliance with people, you just never bother. We're also very close friends. :| SG: Zanna, our friends are the ones we want to make alliances with and go to the end. :| And the one who throws a tantrum over a game is the mature one? -_- Flame: Zanna, its just a game. At least you got accepted. -_- Zanna: Zoomer said That same thing....there's always next season....while the SAME people go to the merge everytime.....Y'all no what it feels like to win more than once.....i've won 1 camp.........but it was a tie...sorry ok.....Y'all wouldn't let me in y'alls alliance anyway Admin Reddy: *flutters in on his magical wings* In-order to prevent fights from breaking out, I have to remove Zanna from this game. *puts Zanna in hand-cuffs* You are removed. :| *turns to everyone else* Hi! :D *flies off with Zanna* Zanna: xD Rex: O_o holden's a biger threat than me... LF: Well, since Zanna is already out I guess I'll just vote Rex. Sorry. MrE: *is way too late* I vote out Rex... :3 Chris: O.o I guess that means Zanna and Rex are out. *Rex steps into the Lamosine, becuase Zanna left with Admin Reddy* Bye Rex... Rex: do i at least get to host the aftermath? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Second day in, and weve already lost two people! :D That makes me so happy! Zoomer: Thanks Chris. I love you too, man. :| Holden: Thanks Chris..... I think Nate: i love this game! The Best thing ever happened in this game happened Zinc: *slaps Nate* LF: -_________________- ENOUGH WITH THE GAME :@ Zoomer: The face! :o Holden: Only 14 left Jake: (CONF) WOOHOO! I'm loving this game! I already won the first challenge! By myself. Aw-sum! :D Holden conf I love being in a season with these vets Mr. E: Woo hoo, Down to the final 14! Xaflan:Ello, everyone! :D (CONF) Well, this season I am playing straight. No villainy moves. I better be on Gaffers, though. ;( (Alfie:MAN...Sorry I was busy xD Birthday and all :P I will be on during the day during the 12th, unless I can sneak back on later today. <3 >:3) Challenge (2) Chris: Today, we are going to make two teams! :D This challenge will decide who is on what team. P.S. It is alien movie time! All you have to do is make up the best alien movie name EVER! 4 people will move on to the next round. GO! Zoomer: Um... Mazda Madness: Attack of the Zoom Zoom's. O.o I got nothing. Rocks: District 9: War for the Alien's Freedom. Nate: Humans vs Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black vs Aliens: Humans Nightmare MrE: Alien-Nation. Generic Alien Movie. Spaceballs. :P LF: Um.... The End of the World: Rise of the Aliens... Nate: good, luck everyone Chris: Wow guys... Um, MrE, Rocks, Nate, and LF move on. Sorreh Zoom, and everyone else. :P Chris: The second part of your challenge is to race through this alien infested corridor, dripping with slime and housing many booby-traps, until you reach the alien-egg nest at the end. First two to grab an egg get to choose the new teams. GO! Rocks: *Quickly sprints to the corridor* LF: *Begins running* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *sprints* Mr. E: *walks Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Nate: *continues sprinting* Rocks: *Continues running to the corridor* Rocks: *Enters the corridor and searches for the eggs* Alien: *jumps out in front of Rocks* Nate: *enters corridor and searches for eggs* Rocks: *punches the Alien and finds a green egg* Yes!! Nate: *Searches and finds an egg* YES! TEAM CAPTAIN! Rocks: *Grabs the egg* Here ya go, Chris! :D Nate: *grabs it and gives it to chris* Chris: And we have our two winners, ROCKS AND NATE! :D Team Choosing (1) Chris: Team leaders will choose one person at a time. But here is how it works. Rocks will say who he wants. Then Nate will. If they are different, they both get the player. If they are the same person, that person will decide which team they want to be on. P.S., Rocks, you get the Screaming Gaffers. Nate, you get the Killer Grips. So, choose. :P Rocks: I choose Zoomer. :P Nate: i chose Alfan Chris: Zoomer is on the Gaffers. But, so is Alfan. Sorry, Nate, but this is Alfan's last camp, and he requested Gaffer. But Jake requested Grip, so you get him instead. They are both good though. :P Nate, choose again, and then Rocks goes. Nate: LF Chris: LF, you is a Grip. :( Rocks: Addict. Nate: Mr.E Rocks: ShadowGeoff. Nate: Nduke Rocks: Kate. 8) Nate: wes Rocks: FameFlame. Nate: Zinc Chris: And we have decided the teams, The SCREAMING GAFFERS! *their symbol appears* And The KILLER GRIPS! *their symbol appears* THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! :D Chris: Oh, and no elimination for tonight. ;) Episode Three Chat (3) Chris: New teams! How does it feel, ya'll? Zoomer: Great! The Screaming Gaffers are so going to pwn this season! :D Nate: good luck. *smiles* (CONF) i dont car who wins, im just happy to be here again Rocks: Cool team = Great wins 8) Nate: i hope you win as much challenges as us, Gaffers *simles* Mr. E: *sigh* (CONF) Most of my team sucks. Wes: I really need to do one of these challenges Flame: Cool, Gaffers. :) TDAddict: (CONF) Screaming Gophers, Screaming Gaffers, they're the same, and I'm referring to challenges. ;) Jake: Cool! The Killer Grips are so gonna pwn! *hugs team* I love you guys :D Xaflan:(CONF) Gaffers.....Best. Team. Evah!(Getting sleep meds xD I should be on during the day now, after my erratic sleeping. x_x Challenge (3) Chris: Today, the theme is DRAMA! That's right! I'm going to give each team a situation, and then the team will get going from there! Meaning, you film your own movie! NO earasing lines, no discussing what to say. Whatever you put down goes, so it better make sense. XD. So, GO! Screaming Gaffer's Movie Theme: Hospital Drama A patient at the hospital is slowly dieing. The two doctors are yet to break the news to the patients parents. The hot nurse is also there to comfort the family for their soon to be loss. Dying Patient: Alfan Hot Nurse: Rocks Two Doctors: Kate and Zoomer Patient's Mom: SG Patient's Dad: Flame Patient's Brother: Addict Chris: Lights, camera, ACTION! Zoomer: *turns to Kate, holding up a clip board* It doesn't look good, Dr.Kate. It seems that we have to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Alfan. Your- your better at this. *gestures towards SG and Flame* Kate: -looks down and then turns to Sg, then back at Zoomer- I just can't, Docter. -tears start streaming down face- I just....can't. ''There's still hope, right?! Rocks: -Glances over the table- I'll come with ya, maybe we can have some fun later. ;) Zoomer: *eyes glaze over* No, Dr.Kate. There is.... *tears up* No hope. None at all. *holds her hand tightly, and walks up to SG and Flame* *kisses Kate* Kate: -weakly smiles, then frowns and looks at SG and Flame- Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Alfan. We don't know if there's anything we can do for you're...-tears up again- c-c-c-child...I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorrrrry....-bursts into a random fit of tears- SG: :o *high voice* But... there is still hope, right? Can we at least see him again? One more time? TDAddict: No, he can't die! *cries hysterically* Zoomer: He doesn't have long... But you may see him one last, final, closing, concluding, crowning, end, eventual, finishing, hindmost, lag, last-minute, latest, latter, supreme, terminal, terminating, ultimate time. *solemnly leads the family to Alfan's room, holding Kate close* Kate: -sobs while leaning on Zoom- We did all we could do, right? I mean, I wanted to save him! It's not ''fair! ''-sobs loudly- Zoomer: *grabs her hands and shakes his head back and forth* It isn't. IT ISN'T. IT ISN'T! *screams at the ceiling* Why? Why have you forsaken this child? WHY? Kate: Zoomer, keep your voice down. The family must be having a hard time already...-covers face with hands- I'm sorry, but the job. It's the kids that get to you. When the kids are the ones that are in trouble, that's when the job takes its toll. SG: *looks down at Alfan* Alfan... honey, speak to your mother! Flame: *cries and tries to suck it in* Live Al, live..... *sniffs* Zoomer: It's no use.... *closes Alfan's eyelids* Goodnight, sweet prince. *grabs Kate and kisses her hard* ''Fin Killer Grip's Movie Theme: War Time Drama A soldier is returning home from his 3 year duty. His family awaits him, overjoyed at his return, but with sad news. Their son passed away just a month ago, and the soldier did not know of this. Soldier (Father): Jake Mother: LF Grandmother: Nate Eldest Daughter: Zinc Middle Son: MrE Youngest Daughter: Holden Dying Boy (For flashbacks): Nduke Jake (Father/Soldier): Family! *Hugs family* What's new with everyone? Nate (Grandmother): We have some news. Holden: what Jake (Father/Soldier): What? O_o Nate: Your son passed away because of an Government duty to kill 50,000 people, *tears up* i-im sorry Jake (Father/Soldier) I see. I'll be back. *goes in room* Nate: *feels her heart, and falls to the floor* HELP IM HAVING A HEART ATTACK! Jake (Father/Soldier): *has his head in his hands* I can't believe my son is gone :( Nate: HELP ME *Dies and comes back to life* what happened? Jake (Father/Soldier): *tears come out of eyes* I'mma miss my boy D: Chris: STOP! JUST STOP! GAFFERS WIN! *barfs everywhere* WHAT THE **** WAS THAT? *barfs everywhere again* (XDDDDDDDDD Nate, that was the best XD) Killer Grips Vote (1) Chris: Vote, my grippy friends. Oh, that sounds dirty. :P Nate: i vote Zinc. atleast i did something Jake: I vote Nate. You know why >_> LF: Uh... basing on what I just read, I'ma vote Nate... Nate: *Packs his bags and goes to the Lameosine and waits to be elimanated* Holden: Nate bye Mr. E: Nate. Chris: Sorry Nate, it's time for you to... Where is he- Oh, I see you are very eager to bve eliminated. O.o *Nate hops into the Lamosine* Bye Nate... I'm going to miss Grandma Nate... ;( Episode Four Chat (4) Chris: 3 people out! :D 13 left! :D Yay! :D Zoomer: *turns to the other Gaffers* Let's keep this 1 time winning streak up! :D Oh, and I love how Chris cares about our feelings, you know? ﻿Kate: The only reason we won is cause I'm an amazing actress. I mean really, I totally don't care if Alfan dies or not.... Zoomer: Hey, I'm good too. :P Chris: Oh, and I almost forgot. *pulls out a huge monster truck, and hands Jake the keys* Here you go... O.o Jake: *drives around* WOOHOO :D Kate: -eyes widen- I wanna ride. D: Jake: *stops* I dunno. LF, can I give a Kate ride even though she's on the different team? LF: As long as you give me one too. Jake: Hop in! *drives around* Weeeeee! :D Holden: really TDAddict: (CONF) Just as I thought, this game couldn't be any better right now. *chuckles* Jake: *keeps driving* Best gift yet! It's Christmas without the Bunny :D Zoomer: *hops in* :D Can I ride? Jake: Sure! :D. *rides around* EEEEEEEEE! :D SG: We pwned at the challenge. :3 Xaflan:*hears Kate* What the....*turns to SG* Get some water, I wanna see if she'll melt! :@ SG: *hands Xalfan a bucket of water* Xalfan:*thorws the bucket of water on Kate, drenching her* Uh....*grabs SG by the hand, runs into the cabins, and locks the door* If I die, and you live horribly crippled, my ghost will pull your plug! D: Flame: *walking by, laughing under his breath* Jake: Ok, i'm done driving right now. *everyone gets out* I wanna improve the car :D. *puts fuzzy inside and starts painting the outside.* Mr. E: I want a monster car... :P Jake: *adding pink nose into the front. Then paints car pink* Done! The kitty-mobile is finished! It has pink and purple covers on the chairs, pink on the outside, and pink on the outside :D. The Kitty-Mobile is epic! :) Zoomer: :D Xaflan:The Kitty-Mobile....? Jake, you are not old enough to drive!*grabs the keys and jumps in* But I am. 8) *starts driving as slow as an old lady would*(lol...) SG: :o That be epic... Kate: -glares at Xalfan and dstorms over to the cabin- -pounds on the door- Open. This. Door. Now. '' Xaflan:*floors the Kitty-Mobile, doing a jump over SG in slow motion* SG, run! Kate is angry! D: Kate: -looks around- Where did he-....-spots the Kitty-Mobile- >:| -chases after the Kitty-Mobile- SG: *scoots away slowly* >:o TDAddict: Kitty-Mobile? I'd prefer Nyan-Mobile. >:D Xaflan:*picks Addict up, turns it into the Nyan-Mobile, and grinds mud all over Kate as he drives off with Addict and SG in the Nyan-mobile* WE ARE SO DEAD! D: Challenge (4) '''Chris: Today, your challenge is in two parts. And the theme is..... BEACH PARTY SURFING DUDE MOVIES! :D' Chris: Part one is in the water, part two is on the beach. :P Part One Chris: For this part, both teams will be on their own gaint surf board, green for SGs, orange for KGs. I will give everyone a few minutes to say what position they get into, and they reandom.org will decide if you fall or not. If you don't say anything, you auto-fall. Winners of this part get an advantage for the next part. Zoomer: O.o *goes on hands and knees* Rocks: *Stands on both legs and looks all surfboard-pro* :3 Xaflan:*steps onto the surfboard, crosses his arms, gets steady on the board, and smirks* This'll be good. Holden gets on surfboard Kate: -gets on surfboard, gets steady and puts on shades- 8) TDAddict: *gets on board, and grabs to the board for dear life* D: LF: *Gets on board, and crouches to steady herself* Xaflan:I forgot the shades....*has an epic black coat on* Good enough. 8) Chris: Meh. *everyone falls off* Everyone who said something can do the next part. :P Part Two Chris: So, for this part of the challenge, each team will be building a sand castle! :D Anyways, the team that I think did the most WINS! So start building! :D Zoomer: Let's go, Gaffers! :D *strats getting sand together* Kate: -packs sand into tiny little cards and builds a sand-card house- :3 Rocks: *Assists Zoomer with the sand castle* LF: *Starts getting sand together* I don't think I'll have any help on this challenge... TDAddict: I'm not the most creative person, I'm just gonna help out. What do ya guys need? Xaflan:*helps Zoomer out* TDAddict: *realizes nobody will answer his question, and just does whatever Alfan does* :| Kate: Do you guys even realize that I'm making a card house outta sand? -hands seaweed from the side- :3 Zoomer: *builds the base and some towers* :D Chris: Since the Grips have like no one, Jake can help out to if he wants. :P Xaflan:Zoomer, build your wall over to Kate's and connect them for a supercastle! :D Kate: -starts digging a moat around both castles- TDAddict: *in a whiny voice* Chrrriiiiiiiiiiis, can we just wiiiiiiiin noooooooow? D: Chris: :| Zoomer: *connects the castles like Alfan said to make a supercastle* :D Chris: Okay, you know what, I think this challenge is over. The Screamign Gaffers win with their SUPERCASTLE! :D Well, normally I would say Killer Grips have to vote, but I tricked ya'll. ;) It was a non-elimination episode. Ha. :P Killer Grips Non-Elim Vote (1) Chris: Okay, so how non-elim votes will work, is the team that loses a non-elim episode will vote for the person they want to get a "low". I guess it gives them a warning. So vote, please, my dirty Grip friends. :P Jake: Zinc. Chris: Actually, forget this vote. XD Reddy, when you do the elim table, make Zinc's square dark orange. K? XD Episode Five Chat (5) Chris: Wow, Gaffers have won both challenges so far... XD﻿ Zoomer: Woot! :D Kate: That's cause we have me. 8) jkjk, everyone on the team's epic. :D TDAddict: Another win, another day of safety. LF: -___- This is why I hate the Grips. They sucked in TDA too. Flame: Beth got second place. She was a grip. Xaflan:Grips only lasted so long due to two returns and a debut, Otherwise, they'd probs been gone by merge. Jake: *listens to iPod* Cheer up team! There's always fun while playing! :D TDAddict: *walks around aimlessly* Xaflan:LF, you already won, though. No matter what happens, you still have the money from TDI. Zinc: SAVED :D Challenge (5) Chris: Today, your theme is... JAIL MOVIES! :D *locks everyone is a prison cell, underground, in a huge jail* First team to have a member reach the surface and run outside wins! MUHAHAHA! *runs off* How this challenge works is you, in your respected section, work your way out of your cell, through the jail, and onto the surface.:P Screaming Gaffer's Cell Zoomer: Guys. We need to break out of our cell before the Grips do! Does anyone know how to pick the lock? Rocks: Uhh I do. ^^ @Zoomer Rocks: *Listens to the lock and picks it with Kate's hair pin* :e Rocks: *Continues picking in the lock* Xaflan:*watches* You can do it! The lock snaps open Rocks: *Grabs a shovel and starts digging to the surface* Let's go, ya'll. :D Zoomer: O.o Uh, Rocks, we can take the stairs. :P ... Let's run guys! I'm guessing we are three floors down from the main. If we encounter some gaurds... Well, they ain't surviving. :| Rocks: Oh, Kay Zoomer. o.o *Starts running up the stairs* Zoomer: *runs with his team, and they reach the B 2nd floor* Gaurds: *come out with beating sticks* Zoomer: O.o Rocks: *Uses his shovel and swings straight at the guards head* Ha! Who knew this was good for something. ^^ *Continues running* Zoomer: Good thinking, Rocks! *continues runnning towards the next stairs* SG: *hits guard's groin with shovel and runs for his life* O_O Zoomer: *runs up the stairs with his team, and they reach the B 1st floor* One more floor to- Guard Dogs: *come out, baring their teeth* Zoomer: O.o ... Again? Rocks: *Throws the guard's baton; distracting the dog* Let's go. *Keeps running* Kate: -running- Exactly where are we running to again? SG: Who cares? JUST RUN! *running* Kate:....works for me. RUN! -keeps running- Zoomer: *runs for the stairs with his team* Almost there, then one of us can run out the door! :D Rocks: *Runs out of the door* Freedom! :-D Xaflan:*is right behind them* Zoomer: WE WON! :D Chris: Gaffa's win. 8) SG: :D WEWT! Killer Grip's Cell Jake: *slams head on cell a few times* Blue toothpaste fish x.x. *passes out* LF: O_o Well that obviously didn't work... anyone wanna help him? Killer Grips Vote (2) Chris: OH DEAR GOD... That was so sad I nearly barfed... Okay, you know what? *barfs* THERE. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? -____________________________________- Vote, dirty friends. :| NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! :@ LF: Zinc. Jake: Zinc. Chris: Leave Zinc. XD. I MEAN NOW!. :| *Zinc drives away in the lamosine* Episode Six Chat (6) Chris: GRIPS, YOU NEED TO BE MORE ACTIVE! D:< Zoomer: O.o (CONF) I am so terrified of Chris- Oh god. He listens to these, right? *whimpers* Xaflan:Zoomer, our winning streak is still going! :D Zoomer: :D﻿ LF: I don't like my team -_____- TDAddict: I can say it out in the open now, the Screaming Gaffers are this season's Gophers. Kate: (CONF) Am I afraid of my team losing? No. What am ''I afraid of?......god, let's see here.... Xaflan:*looks at the shrinking Killer Grips* ........LOL Holden: sorry chris. i will be more active Challenge (6) '''Chris: Today, the theme is HOSPITAL MOVIE! Yes! Those dramatic hospital soap operas, XD. Anyways, each team will be givin situations with a dummy. Save the dummy, you get a point. Dummy dies, no point. First team to 3 points wins. If it's a tie, we will have a two-person-showdown! Let us begin. >:D XD' Screaming Gaffer's Hospital 1st Situation: The dummy is choking on a chiken leg bone. Zoomer: :O Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does anyone know the heimlich manouver? Rocks: I do, *attempts to heimlich manuever the dummy* Rocks: *Gets the chicken bone out of the dummy's mouth* SG: Woot! :D Chris: Good, next round for you. :P 2nd Situation: Dummy is having a baby O.o Zoomer: O.o I'll comfort her.... PUSH! PUSH! PUSH! Rocks: Calmy push harder, m'am. *Looks at the pregant woman* SG: Just calm down and push, I guess. Zoomer: Ugh. I guess I've got to be the... O.o.... one *helps pull out the baby* Baby is almost out Rocks: *Grabs the baby's body out of the woman's thing* O.o SG: Come on... Chris: LAST ROUND! 3rd Situation: Dummy wants facial plastic surgery Zoomer: *tranquilizes the dummy, and grabs a knife* O.o Rocks: *Grabs Zoomer's knife and slices and sketches her face perfectly* YESQ! Zoomer: Now the other side... O.o *starts cutting* SG: *helps sketch* Rocks: *Continues cutting, halfway* Rocks: DOne *finishes* Killer Grip's Hospital 1st Situation: The dummy is choking on a chiken leg bone. Jake: *tries to do CPR and gets chicken bone in his mouth* O.O *chokes* Holden: *attempts the hemilch monover on the dummy* I'm an eagle scout LF: *Pulls out CPR card* I am certified 8). *Begins doing CPR* Nduke: YAY Chris: Now save Jake to move on -__-''' Holden: *does the hemilch monover on jake* Jake: *spits it out* '''Chris: 2nd round. :P 2nd Situation: Dummy is having a baby O.o Jake: Uhhhh. Someone help. I dunno how to deliver a baby D: LF: *To Dummy* Breathe deeply and calmly, and keep pushing. Jake: TWSS! Push lady. It's a pretty baby. Baby is almost out Holden: keep pushing Jake: *gets baby out* I got it! :D. *baby pees on Jake* -_- Holden: its a boy Chris: LAST ROUND! 3rd Situation: Dummy wants facial plastic surgery Jake: *gets the materials and starts* Uhhhh Holden: what do you want dummy LF: ... Yeah, this I don't know how to do. Jake: *continues* I took beauty school, IK this :3 Holden: *helps Jake* Jake: Almost done Holden: *does the final touches* Done chris Screaming Gaffer Vote (1) Chris: And by about half a milla-second, the Grips won. O.o XD Anyways, Gaffy Gaffers, vote someone off. ... Ugh, that was terrible. XD... :| Rocks: Flame. SG: I vote Flame. Zoomer: Sorry, but Flame. :( Xaflan:............Errh......Well......I guess......FLAME :@ I was busy ;( Kate: Flame. Chris: And Flame is the first Gaffer eliminated. :P *Flame hops into the Lamosine and it drives away* Bu bye. XD Episode Seven Chat (7) Chris: Seventh episode already. XD Time flies, doesn't it? :3 Zoomer: Ya, it does. :3 (CONF) Too bad Flame is out. :( Ah well, we all go some time... Except for the winner.... Holden: (CONF): Phew yesterdays challenge was a close one Jake: *adding makeup to doll from yesterday* Holden didn't let me add the makeup to the doll >-> Zoomer: O.o﻿ Jake: Don't give me that face. I'm just doing what i like doing :3. *continues putting makeup on* Zoomer: ... :3 SG: *pats Jake's back* Have fun, boy. Have fun. Holden: yup do what you like so you can give your best at the challenge LF: *Stares blankly at Jake* No comment... Jake: Fine :s. *sits down* I'm gonna ride around in my kitty-mobile. *gets in and rides around* Sigh Jake: (CONF) I feel like i'm an outcast here. So what if I like doing makeup? Is it there concern? Xaflan:(CONF)*snaps his neck and cracks his fingers* It's on! :@ Jake: *parks the kitty-mobile and walks out* Anyone wanna eat breakfast with me? Holden: sure Jake.........what are we having Nduke: Woot, final 11! :D Xaflna:*glares at the Grips* Rocks: Plan B, Eliminate all Grips. >-> You brought this on yourself. LF & Jake. Holden: Xaflna what are you looking at Jake: *continue doing makeup on girl* Don't worry, we'll get you looking good :3 SG: *turns to Holden* He's looking at your epicness. You know what they say. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN I'LL FOLLOW YOU UNTIL YOU LOVE ME! ...That's how Alfan feels. Holden: Okay .......(CONF) that was really wierd Mr. E: Am I the only sane ''grip?!?!? (CONF)This is all a facade. Jake: *jumps on LF's hair* Ooohhhh, your hair is so soft! :D *takes a nap on hair* Xaflan:*walks over to SG* I am only asking because I care.....Are you on drugs!? o.O SG: Nah. It's just that once my friend put glue on my iPod's earbuds and I was forced to listen to Paparazzi for hours. Challenge (7) '''Chris: Today, the challenge theme is: HORROR MOVIE! Each team has to survive their own horror movie. Duh. :3' Screaming Gaffer's Horror Movie The Gaffers are left in an abandoned town. It is completed deserted, and destroyed. A homicidal maniac is on the loose. :3 Zoomer: Oh jeez... *runs deeper into the downtown, towards some big buildings* Rocks: *Follws Zoomer* SG: *follows them* Okay, don't shower... don't pick up the phone... *looks at Rocks* You've been following the first one very well. :P Xaflan:*is walking beside them* I r a scary movie buff. Stick with the group! D:< Maniac: *arms reach out of a bush, grab Kate, and pulls her in silently* Zoomer: Holy crap... *runs into an apartment building* Xaflan:*runs behind Zoomer freaking* Rocks: *Is scared for crap; hides behind Zoomer* SG: *hides behind Zoomer* Maniac: *kinfe flies out of a smashed car window, stabbing Addict. The maniac runs out and carries him away* Zoomer: *runs up a few flights of stairs* Rocks: *Follows Zoomer* SG: *follows them* Xaflan:*follows them* D: Maniac: *runs into the building, wielding a chainsaw, and tackles Alfan into an overturned desk. The others don't see his end, but they hear it D:* Zoomer: *hears chainsaw noises* ALFAN! NO! D: *runs back down the stairs* Zoomer: *runs straight at the maniac* YOU KILL ALFAN! D: D; ;O Maniac: *easily smacks Zoomer with the back of his hand into the wall, and Zoomer falls to the ground, unconcious* SG: O.O *runs up more stairs* Rocks: *Keeps running and holds up his shovel from the Prison challenge* >-> SG: *keeps running up stairs* Keep watch, Addict! Rocks: *Keeps running while holding up his defensive/offensive shovel* SG: *takes out pepper spray* <.< Rocks: *Grabs SG and locks himself and him in the janitor's closet* SG: ...Don't touch me, ever again. Rocks: *Secures the closet and finds nothing inside; holding his shovel* SG: *gets his pepper spray ready* Maniac: *appears out of nowhere* Congrats, prey. You have... LOST! *kills them both* Killer Grip's Horror Movie The Grips are trapped in an underground factory. There is dangerous equipment and machinery everywhere, and it is also abandoned. An insane mad scientist is on the loose. :3 Holden: K guys we need to stay together Nduke: Pssh relax, it's probably just Ezekiel. LF: We also need to get out too. Jake: Uhhh. Lets go on use this. *picks up box and shocks him* D: Holden: where should we go Jake: Anywhere but here D: LF: *Facepalms* Don't touch anything. Scientist: *needle comes flying out of nowhere, hitting MrE in the neck, and then someone in the shadows drags him off* Nduke: Run! AHH!!! Holden: *shoves team down corridor* LF: O_o... Well, I see a light, should we follow it? Nduke: If you lead the way... Holden: probally Jake: They say never run to the light. But doing the exact opposite can't hurt badly Holden: what LF: I thought that was only when you're dieing. -_- Jake: It is. I was just saying. Let's go! *runs* Scientist: *voice echoes in the room* Bad choice... Jakey. MUHAHAHAHA! *someone reaches out from the shadows and covers Holden's mouth, and drags him off* Jake: uhhhh D: LF: Let's get the hell out of here! *Begins running away* Jake: *begins running* Scientist: *steps out in front of LF, Jake, and Nduke* Greetings, test subjects. :D *raises his hand, and objects begin flying into the air* Jake: *runs* :( LF: *Runs with Jake* Scientist: *sends a block flying at Nduke, and hits his head hard. He gets knocked out, and his body flies to the side* MUHAHAHAHA! Jake: (CONF) Just LF and me ;). Jake: Run LF! *jumps in LF's shoulders* AHHHHHHH D: LF: *Catches Jake and continues running* Jake: I'll watch for a killer. *watches* LF: You do that. *Continues running while carrying Jake* Jake: *holds gun* I'm ready to win! I'm not afraid to use this >:c. *shoots water gun* LF: ... I don't think that'll affect an insane scientist... *runs while carrying Jake* Jake: Fine -.-. *gets out Nerf gun* LF: *Shrugs* I guess that's better! *Continues running with Jake* Jake: *shoots nerf gun. Then one of them comes at Jake* Ow. These cheap shooters! *continues shooting* LF: *Continues running while carrying Jake* Jake: LF, I see something to the right. Go to the right! RIGHT! :D LF: *Turns right and continues running* Jake: Almost there :D LF: *Continues running* Jake: We're here. *enters* ;D LF: *Enters with Jake* Scientist: *appears out of nowhere* Congrats, subjects. You have won. :D *escorts them out of the factory* Screaming Gaffers Vote (Non-Elim) Chris: You guys lost, because LF and Jake did more after the killers stopped chasing them. Anyways, first Gaffer to vote for someone gives that person a low. Zoomer: Addict. He didn't do much last night. :P Chris: Well then, Addict gets the low. :P Episode Eight Chat (8) Chris: Ugh, I hate non-elim challenges. Ah well, it makes for good T.V. ;) Zoomer: :| Chris... Sush up. :|﻿ Holden: you should have just elimanted one of them LF: -_____- Really? It should've been an elim. Mr. E: Make it an elim. >:( TDAddict: Well Zoomer, I think I know where you stand. Zoomer: Addict, I didn't know that you were being EC'd. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. :( I just seemed that, from my point of view, you hadn't done the most challenge work. But if you were trying to, and I just didn't know, then I'm sorry. And a LOW is much better than an OUT. I had 10 votes when I was finally eliminated last season. And that low doesn't even count as anything. Sorry if I offended you, but I really didn't mean to and I'm sorry. :( Rocks: (CONF) Are we going to win a challenge again? -.-" Challenge (8) Chris: Theme for today, a BANK BREAK challenge. ;) Anyways, each team must succesfully figure out 3 different numbers, for the three different locks, from the three different riddles :3. Once all three lock have been opened, the team WINS TA CHALLENGE. :@ Screaming Gaffer's Vault Zoomer: Here we go... What mathematical symbol can be placed between 5 and 9, to get a number greater than 5 and smaller than 9? SG: .? Zaflan: :D Zoomer: *enters an . into the lock, and it opens* :D A basket contains 5 apples. Do you know how to divide them among 5 kids so that each one has an apple and one apple stays in the basket? '' Xaflan:Give four kids apples, and give the fith the apple and the basket, duh. Zoomer: *enters it, and lock opens* :D LAST ONE! :D ''Three people check into a hotel. They pay $30 to the manager and go to their room. The manager finds out that the room rate is $25 and gives the bellboy $5 to return to the guests. On the way to the room the bellboy reasons that $5 would be difficult to split among three people so he pockets $2 and gives $1 to each person. Now each person paid $10 and got back $1. So they paid $9 each, totaling $27. The bellboy has another $2, adding up to $29. Where is the remaining dollar? Xaflan:O_O The manager has it!? Lock: NO! Zoomer: Wait. If they are talking about the three people, then WHY did they add in the bellboy's total? So it's with the- SG: ...Guests? Rocks: There was a challenge? o.o Killer Grip's Vault What mathematical symbol can be placed between 5 and 9, to get a number greater than 5 and smaller than 9? Jake: A decimal point. *Lock snaps open* A basket contains 5 apples. Do you know how to divide them among 5 kids so that each one has an apple and one apple stays in the basket? Jake: A kid forgot his apple Lock: NO > GUESS AGAIN. Jake: A kid got the basket as well. Lock: *opens* YESH Three people check into a hotel. They pay $30 to the manager and go to their room. The manager finds out that the room rate is $25 and gives the bellboy $5 to return to the guests. On the way to the room the bellboy reasons that $5 would be difficult to split among three people so he pockets $2 and gives $1 to each person. Now each person paid $10 and got back $1. So they paid $9 each, totaling $27. The bellboy has another $2, adding up to $29. Where is the remaining dollar? Jake: The manager? Lock: NO! Nduke: The bellboy? Lock: *opens* YA'LL WIN! :D Screamign Gaffer's Vote (2) Chris: My Gaffery, Gaff Gaff friends. Vote. :P Rocks: I vote Kate, she didn't do much. Xaflan:Kate. Kate: I vote Alfan. If he wants to quit, ''why should I stop him? Zoomer: Look, I'm sorry. but I vote for Kate. I talked to Alfan. Sorry, but I vote Kate. '''Chris: Kate, you have been eliminated. :( *Kate boards the Lamosine*' Episode Nine Chat (9) Chris: Wow, this is going fast. But could you guys please make this less painful for me? It feels like every elimination I have to cry a little.... :P Zoomer: It's okay Chris. I know how you feel... He he he.﻿ :P Xaflan:*is there* Chris and Zoomer: Thanks Alfan. :3 Chris: ... Wait a minute. GET OFF OF ME! :@ *shoves Zoomer away* Zoomer: Meh, I tried. :P Jake: *eats sandwich outside* Tuna is awesome :D Holden: yup Jake: *drives kitty mobile realy fast* YEAH! :D. *tries to make a jump but the car flips and the car goes sideways* :o. *car gets damaged. Jake can not get out. The car is in pieces, and Jake is in there and can't get out* (Sorry if that sounds n00bish, but incase you didn't realize, I wanna get eliminated as I don't deserve it, but I don't really wanna quit either) Xaflan: :o *runs over* JAKE!!!!!!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Chris, do something! SAVE THE CAT LOVER! ;( Zoomer: :O Chris: *manages to save Jake* Phew, you okay Jake? *he looks beaten up* Uhh... Head on over to the infiramry, Zoomer you help him there. :P Zoomer: *helps Jake up* Jake, I don't know if that was a suicide attempt or something, but please don't leave. I need you here. ;( And you totally deserve, just like everyone else. It's just a game. :( Zoomer: *gives Jake some bandaids* There we go. All better! OH MY - Chris: *presents the new Kitty Mobile, completely refurbished and is completely remodeled and beautiful* :D Zoomer: :O Chris: GUESS WHAT GUYS? We have two debuters today... MTDM is on the SCREAMING GAFFERS! And Reddy is on the... KILLER GRIPS! :D Zoomer: Yay MTDM! Welcome to the best team eva! :D Reddy: *steps out of Lame-o-sine which took them here* Hi there ;) MTDM: Hai guiez. :D Jake: *resting on bench* I think my injuries are better Zoomer :P. Hi Reddy and MTDM. TDAddict: Welcome, guys. Mr. E: Hai guiz. Holden: Hai reddy Challenge (9) Chris: Ready for your challenge? The theme is: DISASTER MOVIE! :D Anyways, people will be paired up and put into their own disaster. If you do pretty well, then you get a point for your team. NO COMPLAINING if you die or something. XD Zoomer and Alfan: Deserted Island You have just washed up onto the shore of a small tropical island, after having been in a shipwreck. There are many plants and animals on the island, most seem to be poisonous. Zoomer: *coughs up some water* Alfan! ALFAN! Wake up! Xaflan:*gets up* Whaaaaaaaat!?*stands up, clearly annoyed* Zoomer: It's okay Alfan. I think..... We washed up here after our ship crashed.... We should get some food and water. Xaflan:Gotcha :D (Havin comp troubles, I might crash D:) Zoomer: *walks into the jungle with Alfan* Hm... Oh wait! I know these plants! *starts collecting food with Alfan* Xafla:Call me Xaflan. Alfan is long gone....*helps him collect food* Xaflan:*continues collecting safe food* Xaflan:*turns to Zoomer* You alright? Zoomer: *falls onto ground, and Xalfan sees the sanke bite on his arm* Xalfan, help.... 2 POINTS: ZOOMER AND ALFAN SG and Addict: Cave You were mountain climbing when there was an earthquake, and you got trapped underground in a small cave. There is a small hole to a bigger cavern, which may have an exit. TDAddict: Okay, SG, what do you think we should do? I, personally, think we should get through the hole, and see where that gets us. TDAddict: Ugh, fine. *pushes SG through the hole first, considering SG to be the smaller of the two, and then barely squeezes himself through the hole* SG falls straight into a pool of lava, where Addict pushed him. Turns out they are in a volcano. O.o TDAddict: *is on a ledge* Come on! D: Wait, if I can catch on the hot air using my shirt, I can fly out of here. :D *takes off his shirt, and hopes to fly out* 1 POINT: ADDICT MTDM and Rocks: Flooded Building You were in the basement of your house in a coastal town when suddenly water began pouring into the room. On the T.V. before it shorted out, it said there was a major flood headed for your town. The room is almost completely filled. Rocks: (Quickly swims to the basement door and smashes right through it) Rocks: (Then, carries MTDM through the hallway and walks up the staircases) Water floods through the house, and the current is very strong. The front door is smashed open because of the water. Rocks: (Kicks the closet open and notices a raft; he picks it up and heads into the attic) Rocks: (Ends up on the roof with MTDM and the raft and quickly seats MTDM and himself down on the flooding water) Rocks: (Paddles to the safest place in town; unharmed by the flood) I think we made it MTDM!:D The current suddenyl picks up, and MTDM is thrown off of the raft and hits a wall hard. He disapears under the water. Rocks: (Keeps paddling through the current) MTDM, NO!!!! (Sees a high pile of buildings) It must be town! :P Rocks: (Makes it to town where it is '''UNFLOODED')'' 1 POINT: ROCKS LF and Holden: Forest Fire You were going for a nicde hike in the woods when suddenly a strong forest fire began. You are in the middle of the forest, lost, and fire is everywhere. LF: *Coughs and fans the air around her* This air is gonna kill me. LF: ... I can't go anywhere... *Looks around for Wes* Where are you? :O LF: -______- Where's a bucket of water or a fire extinguisher when you need it. Wes is engulfed by the flames, and he is burned alive. o.o LF: O_o First of all EWWWW. Second of all, I'm even more screwed now -____- LF: *Sits down on a log in the middle of the forest* I ain't running through any flames unless they get closer. Bring it, mother nature -_- Flames come closer LF: *Rolleyes* Oh, I'm so scared. I ain't gonna be scared till the flames are pratically on me. 1 POINT: LF Jake and MrE: Avalanche You were skiing soundly when a sudden avalanche took you both by suprise. You are currently stuck in the snow, (up to your chest) and the temperature is dropping by the second. Jake: ;(. MrE. Help D:. Jake: *grabs ski lift* D: Jake is pulled out of the snow, and he lands on the ground. Yet he is shivering and his body temperature is dropping dangerously. Jake: *runs into random cabin and steals hot cocoa* Ahhhh :3. (Jake, there is no cabin XD This is a disaster movie. :P) MrE freezes to death. o.o 1 POINT: JAKE Nduke and Reddy: Shipwreck You are in the middle of the ocean, and your large cruise ship has just hit an iceberg. It is sinking, and fast. All the lifeboats are already deployed. In fact, you are all alone on the sinking ship. Nduke: What do we do? All alone on this stupid ship! Nduke: Ugh.....there has to be an emergency boat here.... There it is!! Nduke: Wait...... that's on the freaking ocean.... I'll use a door! *rips door* Let's go Reddy!! *throws reddy on door, and slides off the ship* We made it? Nduke: Luckily, I have my canteen full of water, some leftover skittles, and a bag of jelly beans. Now paddle! *starts paddling with hand* A shark begins circling the door. Nduke: Sorry Reddy, you're already going to die. *kicks Reddy off the boat, and paddles the other direction* Nduke: Wait... he's still alive! *paddles back over, and picks him back up* Sorry bro. Reddy: *hangs on* WTF? *gets back on* You frickin' little... Gophers have no class. Nduke: Well, you weren't doing anything, I was doing the paddling, and all of that stuff. *paddles* Here, eat some skittles. Reddy: *pushes nduke off* Nduke: *holds on* I don't think so! *pulls himself back up* No, you Bass have no class. *kicks Reddy off* reddy: *hangs on, grabs Nduke's arm and slings him into the water as he lcimbs back on* Nduke: *drowns* What the crap? Just have a shark bite my hand off or something. >.> 1 POINT: REDDY Killer Grip's Vote (3) Chris: Gaffers won by 1 point. Dirty Grip friends, vote. :| And for the love of- Please, no drama like last night. Nduke: Ugh... You suck Chris. >.< Anyways, I want to further my gameplay, so I vote for MrE, you seem to be the least inactive, sorry bro. LF: I vote Mr. E. Sorry, but you're probably the least active :( Reddy: I vote for LF... Ugh I vote MrE instead GOD! Jake: Uhhh. I vote....Myself off! I don't deserve it here honestly. I cheated, lied, and backstabbed. I hurt my cat buddy Alfie. I voted my ally LF. I did weak in some challenges. I don't deserve to be here honestly :/. I wish good luck to all of you :( Rocks: I'd like to end this drama, I will be quitting for the sake of everyone. Gaffers don't need me, and LF is the only person that should stay. Good day to you all. *Leaves into the Lame-o-sine; and waves farewell* Chris: MrE, and Rocks are out. *Lamosine picks up MrE also* Episode Ten Chat (10) Chris: Time flies, doesn't it? Zoomer: Ya, sure does. -w-﻿ LF: :( I'm sad Rocks quit for me. Jake: *sits in corner and eats sandwich* MTDM: v,v I'm annoyed the teams are still even. Holden: This is crazy..... I'm now the lase newbie standing SG: Well... I guess this is why it's called Total Drama ''Action. Holden: yup there is now only 10 of us left Xaflan:*facepalsm* Holden....Was MTDM here last season? No. THINK before you speak. xD MTDM: :S Holden: Oh (CONF): stupid stupid stupid Challenge (10) '''Chris: Today, you challenge is... WAR! :D :D :D Anyways, you have been supplied with hundreds of weapons, a custom built fort... (green for SGs, orange for KGs) And the challenge is just an all out FIGHT TO THE DEA- Oh, legal won't let me do it. FIGHT TO THE INJURY! Ugh... Thats sounds so boring. :|' Zoomer: *puts on war face paint* :| *holds up a machine gun* SG: <.< *holds up paintball bazooka* >:D Jake: *puts on camo clothing and grabs rifle* EAT MY GUN D:< (TNWSS -_-) Nduke: *throws Zoomer's machine gun in tar* This.is.SPARTA! LF: *Chuckles and pulls out a paintball shotgun* Bring it. Xaflan:*gets an AM-57* :@ (TWHS) *shoots Nduke in the face* Get out of our fort. -_- Nduke: *wipes off paint* Gross, Good luck Noob :@ *shoots Alfan in the chest with a paintball AK 47 Jake: *shoots Alfiie* DIE HATER! D:<. SG: I'll probably die for this, but... *shoots LF* Xaflan:That's our gun!*grabs it out of his hand and kicks him out of his team's fort* -_- Have a nice fall. Jake: *shoots Alfan in the groin* :@ SG: *shoots Duke in the crotch* :D Nduke: Ah heck no! *shoots SG all over, then runs* YOU'LL NEVER GET MY ALIVE! LF: :@ :@ :@ *Charges at SG and shoots him* SG: :@ *shoots Duke and runs* Xaflan:*smacks Jake in the face with a grenade which sets off and sends them flying* Jake: AHHHHHHHHHHHH D:. *lands on ATV and drives it over SG* D:< LF: *Runs up to Alfan and shoots him in the chest* -_______________- Nduke: *shoots SG in the butt* HAHA >:D *shoots Xalfan in the back and runs* SG: *shoots Jake with a bazooka* :D Nduke: *shoots Addict in the butt* HAH :D Jake: *sets off grenade in SG's tent and runs* SG: *throws grenade back and hits Duke* TDAddict: Meh. *shoots Nduke in the crotch and then crawls to the bottom of the fort, never to be seen again* :o Reddy: *pulls the pin of a grenade and throws it at SG* SG: *jumps out the window* Xaflan:*smacks LF with the gun* THE GAME :@ *trips Nduke* Take a seat! Jake: *shoots Alfan in the eyes* LF: *Walks up to SG and shoots him in the face* TAKE THAT :@ SG: *shoots LF back with a bazooka* BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON! LF: *Runs up to SG and slaps him* Don't yell at me in lyrical form. Nduke: *shoots Alfan* SG: *drops to the floor* LF... how can you do that do me? ;( ... *throws a grenade at her* FIND SOMEONE TO CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU! D:< Jake: *catches grenade and throws it back* LF: *Laughs* Looks like I did. SG: O_O *runs outside the soon to explode fort* LF: ... *Runs the opposite direction* (xD) Jake: YEAH! TOUCHDOWN! :D. *throws grenade on ground and it expodes* ._. SG: *shoots Duke in the groin* Holden: *shoots addict in the back of the head* SG: *shoots Jake in the back* Holden: *starts unloading on Alfan's Face* SG: *shoots a bazooka at Holden* Holden: *attaches a can of mustard gas to SG after getting shot* SG: *removes can and tosses it back at Holden* Holden: *throws it back to SG* SG: *drops it on the floor and runs* Chris: It was SUPER DUPER close, but the Gaffers win. No complaining, PLEASE GUYS! Zoomer: Chris, don't ever say SUPER DUPER again. :| Killer Grip's Vote (3) Chris: Vote, dirty Grips. :| Holden: Sorry LF but I have to vote for you Nduke: Sorry LF, you won last season. :| Reddy: *smirks* Buh-bye, LF. (conf) Hehehe... Chris: LF is out... *LF hops into the Lamosine* Episode Eleven Chat (11) Chris: LF left.... Bye bye LF. Zoomer: Ya, bye LF :P TDAddict: You Grips made a... strange choice. Zoomer: ^ Holden: no comment Jake: (CONF) *sighs* I miss LF D:. Am I the only one who didn't vote for her? D:. Jake: I miss LF D: *takes a bite of a cookie* SG: With her gone, there are no girls left here. Hm. Just noticed that. Reddy: *stands around, boredly* (conf) with LF gone, I can focus on strategy. But, I won't be so strategic I get screwed over in a jury vote again. Holden: we voted off the last Girl SG: There were only two to begin with. Kate and LF. Holden: oh Xaflan:Unless you count Grandma Nate. -_- Zoomer: O.O Holden: XD Jake: *jumps in Kitty-Mobile and lays in back seat with picture of LF and Jake riding in Kitty-Mobile* We had fun times :( SG: *walks up to Jake* First off, didn't this thing get detroyed? And second of all... your obscession scares me. Challenge (11) Chris: Hey guys. I'm kind of busy ATM, so your challenge is simple. Today, the theme is CAVEMAN MOVIES, so dress in youtr finest caveman (or woman :P) outfits. Team that has the most people dressed up wins. :P Zoomer: *comes out in a striped loincloth* O.o Nduke: *dresses as a caveman, with a long, orange loincloth* THIS IS HIDEOUS! Jake: *comes in little pink loincloth* Awesome :3 Reddy: *dresses in a tiny loincloth* ...this is humiliating. -_- Holden: *comes out in a blue loincloth* Cool i like it SG: *puts on loincloth* ... TDAddict: *puts on loincloth* I'M ASHAMED OF MY BODY. D: MTDM: *puts on loincloth* I'm hawt. 8) *recieves several stares* What. D: Chris: O.o XD The next team to have a member say something wins.... Oh wait, all Grips have said something, so they win. :P Screaming Gaffer's Vote (Non-Elim) Chris: First person to say someones name give's them a "LOW". Not like it affects them in any way... XD TDAddict: Zoomer gave me a low last time, so he gets one this time. >:c Chris: Zoomer gets a low. Gosh, I hate non-elims. -.-''' Episode Twelve Chat (12) '''Chris: 1 more episode before the merge! :D﻿ Zoomer: Can't wait... :P Reddy: *stands around, armsd crossed, glaring at Chris* MTDM: I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man! I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby that can punchie your buns. Punchie your buns! I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun! :3 ;D xD SG: Phew... I thought that was an elimination round... -.- Holden: that was a fun challenge Jake: *in loincloth* This is so itchy! *takes off clothes* 8) *realizes he his outside* O.O *runs inside* Challenge (12) Chris: Today, the theme is... SPORTS MOVIE! :D So, there will be four rounds, with four different sports. One Gaffer isn't going to participate. (That will be me, because I won't be on for about an hour XD) Team that wins the most rounds, wins the challenge! :D Round 1: Reddy and Addict (Tennis) Chris: Get playing! Person with the most points wins. TDAddict: *serves* Round 2: Jake and SG (Figure Skating) Chris: Person who gives the best skating performance wins! SG: *skates for a while and jumps in the air* Jake: *does a 360 spin in air* Jake: *spins on the ice* :D *sees crowd cheering* TY, TY I love you all. I'm so going t- *crashes into wall* win! *tooth comes out* Jake: *spins in air* YEE :D. *does a circle and an 8 on the ice* :D Round 2: MTDM and Holden (Track and Field) Chris: Person who does the most track and field sports, and does them succesfully, wins. Holden: *runs and attempts to throw a javelin* Holden: *runs and attempts the Pole Vault* (Do I have to wait for MTDM to do an event or do one like every 20 mins) Holden: *runs down the track and attempts the long jump* Round 4: Nduke and Alfan (Gymnastics) Chris: Person who performs best in the chosen four categories, (Floor, Vault, Rings, and Bars) wins. Xaflan:*does a flip on the rings* Sheesh....I'm not fast...but I can do the rings.....(IRL I can xD) Nduke: *does two flips on the rings* What does this has to do with movies, wait.... it's a sports movie! Xaflan:*looks incredibly annoyed* Nduke, why don't you do the next one? -_- Nduke: *does three somersaults on the floor* Xaflan:*does four somersaults* I r flexible! D:< :P Nduke: *swings around the bars, doing occasional flips* Xaflan:*walks along the bars, does a flip and puts his foot around one bar while grabbing the other* OWWWWW.....The last time I did this, I nearly broke my back...x_x xD Xaflan:Vault.....I thought the rope was a gymnastic, too....*tries the vault* Chris: Since teams tied... IT'S DOUBLE ELIM! :O :D Screaming Gaffer's Vote (3) Chris: Vote, Gaffery Gaff Gaffs. :P Zoomer: Well, I vote for MTDM. He is probably the least active on the team. No offense. :P MTDM: (Why are the challenges always while I'm away? D:<) I vote out SG, nothing personal. SG: I vote out MTDM. Zaflan:MTDM, why u vote SG!? *votes MTDM* -__- :P Chris: And MTDM is out! *MTDM leaves in the Lamosine* Killer Grip's Vote (3) Chris: Vote, my dirty Grip friends. >:D Jake: This is for LF! I vote Reddy Holden: I vote Reddy since he's a threat and didn't help us in the challenge. Nduke: I vote Reddy, karma :/ Chris: Reddy is out! I did not see that coming... *Reddy leaves in the Lamosine* Episode Thirteen Chat (13) Chris: Guess what guys? IT'S THE MERGE!!! :D :D :D And we have two debuters! Please welcome... BEN AND FANNY! Zoomer: Welcome guys! Chris: No one likes to talk in chat anymore. :(﻿ Holden: Hai ben and Fanny you made it for the merge Xaflan: Hey, Holden. :3 Holden: Hai xalfan we both made the merge Fanny: Hey, I'm here to win. Don't try, you can't. :) Jake: YAY ;D. *hugs Ben and Fanny* Welcome :D Ben:TWINSIE! *hugs Jake* Holden: jake hasn't looked this happy since when LF was here Challenge (13) Chris: Today's challenge theme is-''' Two hands with multicolored nails reach out and grab Alfan. No one notices. Everyone goes on with their normal lives, not knowing that Alfan has been kidnapped. '''Chris: Oh would you look at that.....ALFAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. :o So....find clues....and....stuff.... Zoomer:.....ambiguous much? Jake: *looks under table* Nduke: *looks in trailers* Nduke found a note. It reads : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I kidnapped Xalfan! Now, figure out who I am, or you'll never see him again! -__''-'' Ben: *trips and falls into a hole* Nduke: Hmm...... I will only tell my Grip teammates! Zoomer: Hey Nduke, whacha got there? TDAddict: *looks around the craft services tent* Nduke: A note, in the trailers. Got to go! *looks around in the 5th filming studio* Addict finds that most of the food there is gone. The person must have eaten most of the food. Ben: *claws at dirt* Nduke: *runs into the bathrooms* Chris: ...maybe you ought to work together. But the first person to shout the name of the kidnapper...wins. :3 Ben:*the dirt caves in on hima nd he is trapped* Nduke: *runs into the kitchen, opening cabinets* holden: *stars working with Duke* The only person I think would kidnap alifan would be Kate for getteing her voted out. Ben:*crawls through a hole and walsk into a cavern* Holden: I'm petty sure the kidnapper is kate but whatever *looks in the firseplace for a clue* Ben:*lookas around* I feel like I'm in the batcave Holden: At least ther is food in the kithcen *keeps searching* Fanny: Hmm. *goes to the trailers* Hmm hmm hmm Jake: *searches in Craft Services Tent* hmmm Holden: *searches the confessional* (CONF): Are there any clues in here Jake: MUST FIND ALFAN D:. *looks in props* Holden: *looks in prison challenge room* Fanny: *heads out of the trailers and goes to the elimination area* Why do I have a feeling he'd be here? Holden: *looks in the jail cells* Alfie where r u Nduke: *screams* IT'S KATE, KATE KIDNAPPED ALFAN TO GET BACK AT HIM! Holden: Duke I already guessed that like yesterday Nduke: You never said it up in the challenge before, and it's common sense. >.< '''Chris: Yes, you did Holden. But Duke shouted the...correct answer. Please welcome...KAAAATE. Kate: -walks in, carrying a tied up Alfan- Missed me? Holden: whatever Zoomer: O.O Kate... Is Alfan still alive? Kate:....I'm actually not sure. -tosses Alfan to Chris- Here. Take 'em. Holden: Alfie we have been looking for you all night you too kate. Congats Duke on the win Chris: *catches Alfan, and brings him back to life* :D Merge Vote (1) Chris: Vote, my merged... mergers!... O.o Anyways, Kate, Alfan, and Nduke get immunity. Holden: I vote Addict. too much of a threat Nduke: I vote Addict, karma. Fanny: Addict, it was you or Alfan, and Alfan got friggin immunity Ben:*pops out of a hole* Addict?. Kate: Addict, I guess. Jake: Addict >.> Zoomer: Addict. Sorry. :P Episode Fourteen Chat (14) Chris: So... How are you guys liking the merge? Zoomer: Ugh. It's okay... But Chris, why do you always have to try and make conversation with us? Sheesh. -w-﻿ Holden: what Zoomer said Kate: The merge is amazing. It's so amazing to be back. -pulls out a notebook labled "Alfan's Doom"- and begins to write. Xaflan:*quits* (I got a frickin concussion in an accident involving a steel door, and I don't want to talk about it. Fact of the matter is, I got hurt really bad. My parents think it might be best if I stay off of the computer, for a while, so for a while, I'll barely be on, if at all. So instead of getting voted out when I can't even attempt the challenge, I thought it'd be best to quit and not waste a vote. :P Zoomer, I love, and will always love your camps, but in my current condition, I can no longer compete. I'd quit my other camps, but TBH, I don't remember the others. Concussions do that to you. :( ) Holden: bai xalfan Fanny: Perfect, we got two birds with one stone! :D Holden: ... we don't want anyone to quit Xaflan:Couldn't keep your fat mouth shut, huh? Fine. You want me out, you're gonna have to work for it, you little freak! *sits defiantly in a chair* :@ D:< I revoke my quitting! :@ Holden: your back..... I missed you *hugs Aflie* Xaflan:*is hugged* Hey, Holden. Glad to see you again! :D Holden: I just don't like anyone quitting Xaflan:*goes on wikia and makes the Xaflan account* (Yes, I switched here, too. RAWR :P ) Challenge (14) Chris: Today, your challenge theme is... SUPER HEROES! :D (*sings* Heroes, Heroes, Heroes!) Anyways, there will be three stations, costume, power, and name. At each station, in one line, describe what your costume, power, and super hero name is. One person will win immunity... Possibly. >:D Costume Station Zoomer: Um... I guess my costume... *shivers* It's green and yellow, with streaks of blue lightning on the front. Hehehe... Fanny: My costume. Obviously purple spandex. A half mask, covering my face. Purple elastic gloves, my purple shoes. On my costume, it's the letters JCB in lightning-like font. Holden: My costume is white on one side and black on the other. It also has a cape and a headband to protect my idenity that is also black and white. Xaflan: My costume is a black coat with white boots, red gloves, and some black shades. 8) Jake: My costume is green for the nature, yellow for the sun, and blue for the ocean. I also have a white mask for clouds. SG: My costume would be a black t-shirt and jeans, with a fedora hat. I be too cool for tights. (BTW, I'm trying to mock Duncan. XD) Nduke: My costume is a blue shirt with a josh duhamel picture on it, a black cap with writing saying: Josh Duhamel, and my boots are orange. Power Station Zoomer: My ability? Well... ELECTRIC MANIPULATION! Took me a while to choose that one... :P Holden: My power is to make people switch sides. So good guys become bad guys and bad guys become good guys when zapped with my mind beam. Xaflan:Pyrokineses.....Wave of the future! Beware the funneh lady! >:D Jake: I am, The Exciting Earth Lover. I help save the earth in general. (Sorry, i'm not good at this stuff xD) SG: My power is invisibility. I make people unable to see me. Nduke: My power is to make people become famous, Chris, I could make everyone around the world know you! Name Station Zoomer: I am... The amazing Voltage Boy! Yay! Holden: I am The ''Converter. Xaflan: The Pyromaniac. 8) :P SG: The Phantom Menace. :P Jake: I am The Earth Lover. I have powers that help everyone, and I have lots of powers. Nduke: My name is: Make Ordinary People Famous Boy! Merge Vote (2) '''Chris: Anyone who did ALL THREE PARTS of the challenge wins immunity, because inactives... Are very, VERY inactive. XD But seriously, vote someone out, whether they be active or inactive. :P My MERGED friends. >:D' Jake: Fanny Nduke: Fanny, sorry dude. =/ SG: I'mma just vote Fanny. -w- Xaflan:(CONF) *votes Fanny* Bye, you cocky brat. <~< Zoomer: Fanny. :( Holden: Sorry Fanny you screwed up by only doing one part *votes Fanny* Chris: Fanny... Has been eliminated. :o *Fanny climbs into the lamosine, and drives away* Episode Fifteen Chat (15) Chris: Fanny 'twas voted out last night. Also... TALK IN THE CHAT PLEASE. >:@ Zoomer: Okay, Chris... O.o﻿ Holden: Chris we were there at elimantion Xaflan:Final 8. 8) Holden: One more till we r back to where we were before the three came back Xaflan:*facepalms* Holden, let's just enjoy this peace while it lasts! 8) Challenge (15) Chris: Sorry for the long wait, I had a TON of meetings to attend to. Anyways, your challenge theme for today is: PRINCESS MOVIES! <3 Today, you will be traveling on a long and trecharous path, which has three parts to be exact, and then you must fight the dragon to save the princess at the end of your journey. Both the saviour and the princess get immunity... And the princess is.... (used Random.org) ALFAN?!?!?!?! :o O.o So, begin your insane quest to save... ALFAN THE PRINCESS! XD The Forest Just your basic forest. Don't trip on a root or anything. :3 Jake: *runs* SG: *runs quickly* Nduke: *runs* Jake: *runs* :D SG: *runs* Jake: *runs* SG: *runs* Jake; *runs* So close* Nduke: *runs* Ben:FOR SPARTA! *hops on a horse8 GO CLIP CLOP! TO VOICTORY! *the horse runs out from under neath hium* DAMNIT! *starts running* Nduke: *runs* Holden: *runs* Nduke: *runs* Holden: *runs* Jake: *runs* Nduke: *runs* Holden: *runs* SG: *runs* SG: *runs* Holden: *runs* Holden: *runs* The River A fast flowing, slightly dangerous river. And it's pretty cold, too. :3 Jake: HERE :D. Now. *jumps in river* Holy crap, this so so cold ._, Nduke: Cannonball! MY GOD IT'S COLD D: *shivers* I must win! Nduke: Godplayer. You can't swim in 3 lines! Jake: D:< (Wes, it was 5 lines to finish the forest. We all areed on that) *swims* Nduke: *swims* And I take the lead! 8) SG: *starts swimming* Jake: *swims* Just keep swimming, just keep swimming :3 Nduke: *swims* Just keep winning, just keep winning. :D Holden: *starts swimming* Nduke: *finishes swimming* YAY :D SG: *continues to swim* Holden: *contiuynes to swim* Holden: *keeps swimming* Holden: *swims* I'm alomst there (if no one else is going to edit I think I can double edit so i can keep going) Holden: *finshes swimming* (why u guys no edit) Jake: (We're at school :|) *river takes him down hill* Hey Mr. Gator, how ya doing? :3 Gator: -_-. *punches Jake 7 times* Jake: :@. You're not in my contacts list anymore. The Canyon Ya... You may not want to try and attempt to jump over this thing. :3 Holden: This is a rather large canyon how to get across *looks something toi help get across the canyon* Nduke: How the heck am I gonna guess across? Hmm.... Holden: Duke we should work togethe and save the princess togeher and get immunity together *looks for wood* Holden: I'm goin to eventually find something to help me across the gap *keeps searching* Jake: *is done swimming* Hai all. My former teammates :D. Let's help each other through this. Holden: Finally I have found a log long enough to strech the lenght of the canyon *strats draging it back to the canyon* Holden: *drags the log and get the other side to touch down and enters the cave* Good *crosses the log into the cave and knocks the log down into the canyon* That should stop them for a while Jake: *grabs log before it falls and runs across it* Come here Wes! Nduke: *runs across it* YES! Thanks Jake, Holden. The Dragon's Den The dragon is here, and so is the princess. Kill the dragon, or something like that, to win. :3 Alfan will play the dragon, as well as himself... Or herself... O.o Xaflan:*watches Nduke get knocked back to the forest* You realize Chris intended you to make it here, not just show up, right? Xaflan:This....is pretty sweet. Anyways...*notices the dragon* Dragon:*roars* Xaflan:O_O Holden: I'm here to save you princess.....Why the f*ck does there always have to be a dragon grauding the princess. *hides behind a rock* Jake: *comes heavily breathing* I'm here to save you, dude? O.o *hides behind bush* Holden: *starts sneaking up upon the dragon with a pointed rock* (Jake remeber thr whol 5 edits per section before you could go to the next area that you yelled at me four back at the forest that went back and did Plus I knocked the log down so you couldn't cross) Jake: (that was for the forest part) Holden: *Keeps sneaking up upon the dragon* (even if that was true which it isn't you still have to go back becuase i knocked the log down so you and duke couldn't cross right after i crossed) Dragon:*smacks Holden in the face with his tail* RAWR(You think I'm stupid?!~) Jake: *starts running to the top* See ya Wessy :) Dragon:*notices Jake, looks annoyed* Jake: *notices droll on head* What the heck? *looks up* Oh, it's you. *starts fighting the dragon* Holden: *gets up and stabs the dragon in the leg* Jake: climbs up dragon and stabs in eye* Holden: *stabs the dragon 37 times in the chest* Dragon:*wonders why jake and Holden are so stupid they can't realize the host didn't give them weapons and they never picked any up, and knocks Jake and Holden to the ground* Jake: Ugh! *starts shooting with gun* :@ Holden: I have my rock and where the f*ck did you get a gun godplayer *climbs up a rock wall* Dragon:*overdramatically dies from water* Xaflan:Wow.....maybe Zoom should have left the water guns off the set with an electric dragon...._. Holden: * get off the rock wall and grabs the princess * I'm here to rescuse y...... Alfie is that you in a dress Xaflan:*knocks Holden away* CREEPY HOBO AHHHH *hide behind Jake* Nduke: *begins climbing* Holden: *stabs the robot dragon in the head* Yup its dead Nduke: *continues climbing* Jake: This is a princess movie, and kinda romantic. Soooo. *kisses princess romantically* o.o Nduke: *continues climbing* Can.not.lose. D: Dragon:*falls on Jake* Xaflan:*gets on dragon* I guess Jake wins! :P Nduke: *continues climbing* Oh I, I, I, have problems with Dragons, problems with Dragons, these gigantic jerks are giving a strife, and my god, the camera crew, Pee, you! Holden: I techanicallt killed the dragon too so I should also win Nduke: *climbs sucsessfully to the top, panting* Ugh, hey guys! I can at least say I finished. >_> Chris: Well... That was a pretty close one... But I guess I'll have to say that the winner(s), alongside Alfan, is... JAKE, NDUKE, and HOLDEN! :3 Merge Vote (3) Chris: Vote guys, and for anyone but Jake, Nduke, Holden, and Alfan. :3 Zoomer: Oh gosh... You know I love you man, but this is how it has to be. I have an alliance to be loyal to, and... I'll miss you. :( But I vote for Ben. Xaflan:(CONF) I owe Kate, so....I vote Ben. Sorry, you're just not in it to win it. :/ Holden: I live to fight another day. so I have to vote Ben sorry man Kate: (CONF) Well, I can' vote Alfan...so Ben. Sorry, dude. Nduke: (CONF) I would be the swing vote. D:< I vote for Ben, sorry man. :/ Jake: (CONF) I vote Ben. He is the best member of the Fantastic Four :D Chris: Ben... Is out. ;( *Ben climbs into the Lamosine and drives off* Episode Sixteen Chat (16) Chris: Sorry for the inactivity guys... Anyways, were coming pretty close to the finals! :D Zoomer: Ya! :D It's great... But it makes voting people out even harder. :(﻿ Holden: (CONF) Final 7 we r back to where we were before kate and the debtutess returned Xaflan:Bored..... :/ SG: ...Come on, guys, lighten up. *throws confetti in the air* This whole place about to bl-ow-ow-ow-owo-ow! ...Did I just srsly do that? ._. Holden: How can I when the only way that I don't get voted out is to win immunity Challenge (16) Chris: And now, after about the longest break ever......... YOUR MYYYYYSTERY CHALLENGE! :D Too bad Mister Moi isn't here... But meh. XD Anyways, your challenge is to... Figure out the mystery character, (From the media,) that I will give hints to. You can guess only once per hint, and first person to five points wins. Get it? Good. First round will be up soon. And think outside ta box. :3 Jake: :3 Holden: cool Round 1 Hint 1: *a nyan cat flies through the sky as hamburgers come to life and eat a salad signing opera* Nduke: Dolph for TDRevolution! Jake: DOLPH :D Holden: I guess weird al Zoomer: Guys, it's someone in the media. XD Um... Chris? Chris: No. -w-''' Hint 2: Me and my lovely ladies. :3 Zoomer: O.O Um... Obama? O_O No, that doesn't make any sense. o.o Jake: Axel...? Nduke: Hugh Hefner? Holden: Chingy Jake: Clinton Hint 3: Winning. -w-'' Jake: Alejandro Holden: Mitt Romney Nduke: Cody ? JAKE; CHARLIE SHEEN :D Kate: Damn. >_> I was gonna guess that. xD Charlie Sheen. :P '''Chris: Kate gets a point. End of discussion, she guessed it first, and Jake has already guessed. NO FIGHTING, for the love of everything that's ever existed, will exist, or has existed. -w-' Round 2 Hint 1: Googoo, gaagaa. :3 Zoomer: I'm SO terrified right now. o.o holden: Lady Gaga Jake: Lady Gaga Hint 2: Ain't no single lady no more. :3 Jake: Beyonce. '''Kate 1, Jake 1. Round 3 Hint 1: Dash to the finish. :P Nduke: The Kardashians! Kate 1, Jake 1, Nduke 1. Round 4 Hint 1: Jolly old Saint Nicholas. :3 Hint 2: How many kids can you have? O_O Hint 3: *snuggles Brad Pitt* Holden: Angelina Jolie Chris: Whoever gets the next round, wins. :3 Round 5 Hint 1: I kissed a girl, and I liked it. >:D Hint 2: You'll never see ME wearing a dress or a skirt. Pants FTW. XD Hint 3: '''Elle' from Heroes is epic, and I'm very Generous. WHO AM I? :D'' Holden: Kristen Bell. Jake: Miranda Cosgrove. Nduke: Ellen DeGenerous. Chris: NDUKE WINS! :D Now... Choose one person to win with you. >:D Holden: Nduke please pick me Nduke: Jakey. :D Chris: And... NDUKE AND JAKE WIN! :P Merge Vote (4) Chris: My Mergy McMergers, vote for one of your other merged mergy-mergers to be eliminated. Love ya's. :D Nduke: Sorry Kateh, I vote for you. =/ Holden: I vote Kate because you ate the last returnee/debuteer. Zoomer: I'm really sorry, but I stick with my alliance... And I vote Holden. Sorry man. :3 Also, did you just say Kate ate someone? O_O Jake: I vote Kate >_> SG: Kate. Because Jake told me to. <.< Xaflan:(CONF) I don't wanna vote Kate, and she already has four votes. I forgive Holden and all, but I'm gonna vote him this one time because someone begged me too. <~< Chris: And Kate, for the second time, is out. *Kate hops into the lamosine* Bye bye Katemiester. :3 Episode Seventeen Chat (17) Chris: SO CLOSE TO THE FINALE! :D Zoomer: Yes, :D But Kate is out. D: Holden: (conf): that was a close one but oh well its now the final 6 Challenge (17) Chris: Today, your challenge is based on....... ROCK AND ROLL HIGH SCHOOL MOVIES! :D XD Thank Alfie for that one... >.> Jks, it's epic. :D Anyways, it's an activity chall, so last one to state and "stereotype" at high school is instantly eliminated. Ready, set, GO! :3 Zoomer: Drama geeks. :3 Nduke: Arrogant Jocks! :3 Jake: Hot Boys :D <3 Xaflan:The Bullies! >:3 Holden: The Nerds Elimination (17) Chris: And... SG, our third-placer, placer-of the third, from last season, is out. :c *SG steps into the lamosine and it drives away* Episode Eighteen Chat (18) Chris: Oh ma gawsh, would you please all say at least ONE thing in chat? Jeez. :c Zoomer: Wow, oh my gosh, so close to the finale. :D (CONF) Wow, oh my gosh, so close to the finale. D: Holden: (CONF):; again close to eliamnation but still here Xaflan:(CONF) Final five.... :o Jake: (CONF) :D. Final five :D. I made it further than last time :D Challenge (18) Chris: Anyways... HR IS DEBUTING! Also, your challenge theme for today is KUNG FU! *akwardly HI YA'S* Everyone is in a mega kung-fu battle, and in the end, the person who fought the best and most will win immunity. GO! >:D Zoomer: WAAAHAHAAA! *karate chops Wes and then goes and hides in the corner* :c Xaflan:*karate chops Zoomer by accident* Oops.... Holden: *kicks duke in face* Jake: RAWRRRRRRRR :@ *kicks Zoomy in the nose* Nduke: *judo-kicks Zoomer* Sorry bud! *kicks him again* Xaflan:*ninja kicks Nduke* :@ Holden: *punches HR in the gut* Xaflan:*smacks Duke* Holden: *elbows alfie in the crotch* Jake: *gets Wes off HR and punches him in neck* Nduke: *kicks Jake in the kiwis* Holden: *headbuts jake* Nduke: *punches Holden* Holden: *kicks duke in the shin* Nduke: *hits HR in the face* OMG, sorry! D: Holden: *karate chops zoomy* HR: *weakly karate chops sopmeone* Nduke: *punches Wes in the kiwis twice* Holden: *slaps HR* Nduke: *punches Xalfan in the face* Jake: *punches Duke in ribs twice* HR: Man, these men are hitting a woman. :@ Holden: *kicks Zoomy* Jake: *kicks Duke* Nduke: *kicks Jake in the face* Holden: *puches jake in the gut* Jake: *pucches both of them* :@ Holden: *kicks alfie in the back of his head* Nduke: *kicks Wes in the stomach twice* Holden: *punches duke in the face* Nduke: *kicks Alfan in the head twice* Holden: *kicks duke in the knee* Nduke: *punches Wes in the stomach twice* Jake: *punches Alfie multiple times* D:< Holden: *chops HR on her side* Jake: *kicks Zoomy in the groin* Holden: *kicks Aflie in his splein* Jake: *beats Nduke by slamming him against Alfie* Holden: *chops zoomy in the back* Nduke: *throws Alfan on Jake* Jake: *pushes Alfie aside and kicks Wes in the nose* >:D Jake: *pants Nduke and then pushes him against HR* Holden: *hit jake in the face witha round house kick* Jake: -_- *kicks Wes and sends him falling* Nduke: *shoves Jake out the door and locks it* Jake: *breaks door and slams Nduke with it* Holden *chops alfie in the face* Jake: *beats HR up* >:D Holden: *kicks duke in the kiwis* Jake: *karate chops Wes* Holden: *chops zoomys face* Jake: *beats Alfie with shoe* Holden: *kicks duke's jaw* Jake: *kicks HR* Holden: *chops HR in her kidney* Jake: *goes crazy and belly flops on DUKE* RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR :@ Holden: *kicks alife in the ear* Jake: *punches Zoomy* Holden: *chops jake in the leg* Nduke: *punches Holden and Jake* Holden: Kamehameha *puncehs alfie in the face* Jake: *knees Wes and DUke* Holden: kicks HR and chops her at the same time* Jake: *sticks hand in Wes' mouth and slams face against bar* Holden: *punches jake and then throws him across the room* Nduke: *shoves Jake and Wes into wall* Holden: *punches Zoomy and then throws him across the room* Nduke: *jumps on Holden's shoulders, pulling his hair* Jake: *trips both of them and slams there faces on the ground multiple times* Holden: *chops duke* Jake: *slams both of your heads into each other* :@ Holden: *throws duke on the ground and kicks hiom in the head multiple times* Jake: DDDDDDDD:< *belly flops on Holden* >:c